


That Little Monster

by Crack_Alchemist



Series: Les Basiers [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Academy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Royai - Freeform, School, royza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Alchemist/pseuds/Crack_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy met that beast early on.</p>
<p>Prompt Word: Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little Monster

 

Roy would have sworn that he didn’t have a jealous bone in his body.  Not him.  He didn’t _need_ to be jealous, especially of his _best friend_.  He had plenty of female companionship, plenty of female admirers that had yet to be graced with his exquisite wit and formidable charm.

But it was burning his insides up to watch his _best friend_ gazing at her with a quiet attention, as she asked directions to one of the classrooms.  He watched as Maes gave her _that_ smile and pointed her in the proper direction and had a split-second urge to _punch_ his friend.  In the teeth, so he couldn’t smile like that again at anyone.

He moved quickly, clutching the notebook in his hand.  He slid between the two of them with swift grace and gave her a charming bow as he handed her the book and apologized for accidently taking it earlier that morning.  Then he remembered the little heart in the corner, with the arrow through it and the two tiny names, and gave her a quick, secret smile.  Roy almost melted straight through the ground when a beautiful rosy color touched her cheeks and those big brown eyes skittered away from him.  She almost snatched the book, mumbled her thanks to both of them and walked in the direction she’d been sent.

After that, all was right in Roy’s world.  He even felt generous enough not to smack Maes on the back of his head as his friend pushed his glasses up on his face and tilted his head, trying to catch a peek of forbidden white cloth and skin underneath the little blue skirt she wore.


End file.
